


To attract a Gryffindor

by DarkkBluee



Series: To Seduce A Gryffindor [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkkBluee/pseuds/DarkkBluee
Summary: Cedric and Tom try to increase their time with Harry. Words are said and fate of the world is decided in a jest.





	To attract a Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of the tomarry discord server and my mind going off with it.
> 
> Note: In this chapter, Cedric and Tom are in their forth year, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione are in their third year and Ginny and Luna in their second.

Last year, Harry had spent far too much of his time with Quidditch practice and Ginny in the name of in-house matters. This year, Cedric took steps to ensure he wouldn’t be ignored by Harry in favor of Quidditch. He joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team as a Seeker. Truthfully, he was not at all interested in Quidditch but the allure of possible-time spent with Harry was well worth it.

 

The conversation went well with it too. Ginny, no matter how much she tried, was still not skilled enough to be even the reserve Seeker on the Gryffindor. Oh she could talk the talk very well, but if she couldn’t walk the walk, no one going to take her seriously. It showed, as every time Ginny tried to interject and offer her opinion, Harry would just smile and pat her head like big brother would to a little sister. She would fume silently and pout a lot, but she still wasn’t a threat yet.

 

The best part? As a Seeker, he had the best possible opportunity and angle to see Harry straddling his broom in those breeches.

 

“That feint was amazing, Harry. Was that a Sloth Grip Roll?” Cedric praised Harry after a particularly graceful dodge from a bludger during the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game.

 

Harry smiled a bright smile that outshone the sun and Cedric was momentarily filled with a deep satisfaction of seeing Harry smile like that for him where no one else could see him.

 

“Yes! Wood taught this to me and I’ve been practicing it for a while now.” Harry replies. “You’re not too bad yourself for this being your first year on the team.”

 

“Thanks Harry.” Cedric smiles warmly. “I’ve been practicing over the summer. I wanted it to be a surprise for you, just like your joining the team was for me last year.” Harry is particularly vulnerable to well-placed guilt traps and Cedric is going to take full advantage of it.

 

“Ah, sorry about that.” Harry ducks his head to hide his expression, which Cedric is sure is an apologizing one right now. But then Harry looks up, straight in his eyes and says, “If you liked my previous summer surprise so well, I’m sure you’ll appreciate this one too.”

 

And all Cedric can do is stare with wide eyes as Harry suddenly takes a complete 90 degrees turn and drops down straight. Panic fills his veins and he rushes in after him with an outstretched hand to try and catch him before he collides with the ground. He is nearly there, his hand brushing the tail of Harry’s broom before he notices a glint of gold and notices the Snitch. Things slot into place as he nears the ground, pulls away and draws his wand.

 

Harry, the idiotic Gryffindor, had decided to pull a Wronski Feint to catch the Snitch!

 

The green eyed Gryffindor is successful in his endeavour and catches the Snitch. The stadium is in an uproar and all Cedric can do sigh, relieved that Harry is whole and unhurt, not a bloody splat on the ground.

 

It is high time he gives Harry a talk on Quidditch safety and tightens the noose around him. He is not sure whether his heart can take a stunt like this again. He has to make sure Harry does not hide he can and has planned to do something like this again. Maybe Harry needs a lesson on transparency and honesty in a relationship?

 

And then Harry turns to face him, ignoring the crowd of excited Gryffindors around him. He raises his hand, the Snitch clenched within and gives him a cocky grin, his eyes filled with mirth, mischief and joy and Cedric shelves the talk for later and makes a mental note that last year’s incident can no longer be used for such obvious guilt-trips. Harry, smart boy that he is, has caught onto Cedric’s strategy.

 

He simply gives Harry an indulgent smile before going back to the ground and joining his team.

 

**********

 

Tom is annoyed. His year till now has not been going well. Cedric joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team and now, Cedric and Ginny are teaming up to do what Tom and Ginny had done last year. They’re taking up all of Harry’s time, distracting him from his regular conversations with Harry and making sure Harry is never alone to spend time with him.

 

“Riddle?” Regulus Black, his right-hand Slytherin asks him. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

 

Tom glares at him from his position on the chair next to the fireplace. His in-house politics are going well, and he is well on his way to take his place as the King of Slytherin next year. For now, his ‘official’ title is as the Slytherin Prince and the ‘King’ is Abraxas Malfoy, his closest follower and advisor. Needless to say, ‘unofficially’, Tom Riddle was the ‘King’, ‘Prince’ and ‘Lord’ of the House of Slytherin.

 

“Oh? And who is this ‘we’ you speak of?” Tom drawls. His mind is still busy trying to come up with ways to get Harry alone with him and increase their interactions. Tutoring in the library, with the presence of Ginny, Cedric, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna isn’t going to cut it. Damn Cedric for increasing the number of people he had to ‘help’ for tutoring. “And what do you think you can help me with?”

 

“We, I mean, the Knights are concerned about your recent reticence. And they sent me here as their representative to offer our help.” Regulus tries to make sure his words are polite, but he is sure Tom gets the message. ‘The others were too scared to ask you why you’re so sullen and they sent me to be the sacrifice’.

 

“I see.” Tom hums. “If you insist. There _is_ something you can do for me.” Regulus tenses, but Tom continues, unhurried and unworried, “How can I increase someone’s interest in me?” Because he might as well. Regulus does have a successful ‘dating’ life and maybe he could see something Tom has overlooked.

 

“Oh.” Regulus blanches. “Oh, Is this about…?” He trails off as Tom glares at him. “I mean, put your best foot forwards?” He scrambles for words. “There must be something you and only you are good at and that the other person is interested in?” He tries to appear confident. Tom frowns and Regulus quickly adds on, to try and increase his chances of being helpful and thus decrease his chances of getting cursed, “If nothing else, gifts always work?”

 

Tom freezes and then turns his wand to the Black Heir.

 

“Oh? Are you saying I must resort to gifts and bribes in order to attract someone’s interest?” He hisses and Regulus tenses, for he has completely forgotten Riddle is an orphan and he does not have enough funds for a proper gift exchange. He tries to find a way out of his predicament again.

 

“No, no!” He shakes his head rapidly. “Even something like a picnic or flowers? People often like handmade and heartfelt gifts more than something store-bought and ready-made.”

 

“Enough, Regulus.” Tom decides to put Regulus out of his misery. “You have done well. If all goes well, we won’t ever have this conversation again.”

 

Regulus simply smiles and bows, deciding to go back to his dorm and give the ‘all-clear’ to the other Knights.

 

**********

“Where are we going, Tom?” Harry asks as Tom leads him to the second floor girls bathroom blindfolded.

 

“It is a surprise, Harry. Be good and wait patiently.” Tom coos.

 

He had flooded the second floor girls bathroom the beginning of the year in preparation for his subsequent visits and he is glad had the forethought to do as it would be awkward to bring Harry to a girl’s bathroom that wasn’t closed.

 

He gently guides Harry to the sink and hisses at it “ _$Open$_ ”. The sink goes down and the Chamber opens. ‘“ _$Stairs$_ ”, he hisses again and the stairs appear.

 

“Tom? Was that parseltongue?” Harry asks again and pats Harry’s head again.

 

“Patience Harry.” He chides, and carefully guides Harry down the stairs and into the main Chamber.

 

“ _$Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four$_ ” He says and statue’s mouth opens with a dull thud. Harry tenses in his arms and he rubs his shoulders to sooth him.

 

“Just a minute, Harry. It’s almost done.” He whispers in the Gryffindors ears and grins as his boy shiver’s because of it.

 

“ _$King of Serpents. As discussed previously, I’ve brought my intended to visit you. Shield your eyes so as not harm him!$_ ” Tom says as he brings Harry closer, wrapping his arms around his torso and pulling him against his chest.

 

“You can open your eyes now, Harry.” He says.

 

Harry raises his hands and removes his blindfold. His breath catches at the first sight of the Basilisk and freezes.

 

“Is that a…” He breathes out. “Is that a Basilisk?” he says, his voice trembling.

 

“Yes. That is the Basilisk that Salazar Slytherin left in the Chamber of Secrets.” Tom explains nonchalantly, but his heart is beating faster than usual and he is anxious to see Harry’s reaction.

 

“This is the Chamber of Secrets. You’re a parselmouth. You’re the Heir of Slytherin? And that is a 1000 years old Basilisk?” Harry whispers. “I am not sure which excites me more. That you finally know about your heritage and have decided to share it with me, or that there is a 1000 year old Basilisk in front of me. Not to mention the absolute madness that is a 1000 year old Basilisk underneath a school full of underage children.”

 

“Just be happy for me and appreciate the Basilisk?” Tom says dryly and there is a squeal of childish glee as Harry turns in his arms and pulls him into a hug.

 

“You got me to see a 1000 year old Basilisk to observe as a gift! And oh, the conversation possibilities with a parselmouth to translate. The knowledge, the opportunities, thank you!” Harry pulls back and smiles up at him. And then…

 

And then…

 

He reaches up on his toes and presses his lips softly to Tom’s cheeks.

 

“Thank you.” He sweetly whispers in Tom’s ears and pushes back out of his arms. Tom is too stunned to attempts to hold him back.

 

“Come on.” He holds onto Tom’s hand and grins, “Help me translate.”

 

And the moment passes and Tom sighs. He was too slow and had lost his chance, but there will be many others in the future.

 

He pats Harry’s head and starts the three-way conversation in the Chamber of Secrets. This is much better than the library, where Tom has to share Harry with one rival, one pest and 4 other people.

 

He’d rather share Harry with the Basilisk than Cedric Diggory.

 

**********

They comfortably settle into their new roles, with Cedric and Ginny taking up Harry’s Quidditch time and Tom having his ‘private’ time with Harry in the Chamber of Secrets, talking with the Basilisk. And if that time cuts into the time originally allocated for after-practice Quidditch discussions, then it isn’t Tom’s problem now, is it? Cedric and Ginny are disgruntled, but they manage a compromise.

 **********

 

The end of the term exams are in a week, and their usual group is studying in the library to prepare for it. Theirs is a very large study group, with students from second, third and fourth year and all four Houses. It is difficult for a group such as this one to find an appropriate study area and thus, they defaulted to the library, with privacy charms to ensure their silence and avoid the librarian’s wrath.

 

Hermione and Tom are doing the bulk of the tutoring, Cedric is patiently explaining things to Ron and Neville while Ginny and Luna have placed themselves next to Harry and are asking him questions about the how to choose an elective.

 

“But I want to join the Holyhead Harpies as their seeker!” Ginny says as she places her cheek on her hand. “Why should it matter whether I’ve taken Muggle studies or Arithmancy or Runes?”

 

“Because Muggle Studies will help you blend in the muggle world during your travels, and Arithmancy or Runes will help you check up on the status of your broom and maybe even help determine whether it’s cursed or emergency broom maintenance?” Harry counters. “And what if you don’t end up getting chosen by the Holyhead Harpies? Will you languish the rest of your life as a housewife? Not that being a housewife is bad, it is a very strenuous position but you don’t seem like a person who would settle down as a housewife. And besides,” Harry grins, “Do you even know any household charms?” Ron bursts out laughing and Hermione raps him on the head.

 

“Oh shut up.” Hermione scowls and looks at Ginny. “You don’t need to learn household charms to be a housewife. Doing it the muggle way is fine too.” Ginny looks horrified and Hermione quickly adds-on. “Not that I think you won’t succeed in joining the Holyhead Harpies.”

 

“Thanks a lot, Hermione.” Ginny pouts. “What about the rest of you, what do you want to be in the future?”

 

“Become an Auror!” Ron says.

 

“A Herbology Master! And maybe teach at Hogwarts, after.” Neville gives a small smile.

 

“A magizoologist.” Luna adds.

 

“Ministry of Magic. Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.” Hermione says.

 

“Oh come off.” Ron scoffs. “Ministry of Magic? Still going on about S.P.E.W and Goblin rights?” Hermione fumes at Ron’s abrupt dismissal of her dreams and Harry attempts to pacify her.

 

“At least you know what you want to do in the future.” Harry pats Hermione’s hand. “It’s nice for you to have a goal to work towards. I have still not decided on it.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with taking your time.” Cedric assures. “And there is absolutely nothing wrong with working at the Ministry of Magic.” He smiles warmly at Hermione. “I am also aiming for a Ministry career.”

 

“That’s great!” Hermione perks up. “If you can get successfully get into the Ministry, then maybe you can write me a letter of referral for a position later.”

 

“There’s nothing great about some desk job at the Ministry.” Ron grumbles. “Dad has one. Percy has one lined up for next year too. It’s boring, writing reports and signing things all day.”

 

“Being an Auror is also a position in the Ministry of Magic.” Tom points out. “Arguably, Auror’s write the most reports of them all, and their reports are the most important as justice depends on them. Can you handle the pressure?” He looks at Ron and Ron squirms.

 

“I am sure I will manage.” He grits out. “I can do it. Why are you so worried, Slytherin? Afraid that I will catch you, dark wizard?”

 

“Boo hoo.” Tom says tonelessly. “I am _oh so scared_ that Auror Weasley will catch poor, old dark wizard me.”

 

The table bursts out laughing. Ron turns red and slumps down in his chair, attempting to become one with it in his embarrassment.

 

“Point is,” Cedric says when they’ve all calmed down, “the Ministry of Magic is a respectable goal and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is where I’m aiming to start with too.”

 

“Is that so?” Luna asks intrigued. “If that’s to start with, then what is your end goal?”

 

“My goal is to be the Minister of Magic.” Cedric says in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“Oh?” Tom snorts, “If you’re going to be the Minister of Magic, then I’ll be the Greatest Dark Lord of all times.”

 

Everyone bursts out laughing again, for the idea of Tom Riddle, muggleborn Slytherin, teacher’s pet and top student at Hogwarts for 3 consecutive years, someone who tutors muggleborns and half-bloods alike, irrespective of their Houses, as a Dark Lord is an impossibility.

 

“Well,” Harry muses, “if Tom would become a Dark Lord, then he’d definitely be the most competent Dark Lord of the century. Much better than Grindelwald, I’m sure.” He says before snickering.

 

“Harry darling, for you, I will conquer the world and lay it at your feet.” Tom says dramatically. “After playing with it to my heart’s content, of course.”

 

The laughter starts anew and everyone except Tom and Cedric are gasping for breath and wiping tears.

 

Cedric simply smiles faintly and raises a questioning brow.

 

Tom gives a sharp predatory grin and raises his head in a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated~


End file.
